1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a power source circuit and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the power source circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a power source circuit in which power consumption is reduced and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the power source circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus generally includes an LCD panel including a lower substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, an upper substrate having a common electrode facing the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
In order to drive the pixels in the LCD panel, the LCD apparatus includes a gate driving circuit for sequentially outputting a gate pulse to the gate lines and a data driving circuit for outputting a pixel voltage to the pixels through the data lines. Generally, the gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit are be formed as one driving chip to be mounted on a film or on a peripheral area of the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an example of providing current to a conventional driving chip of an LCD panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the driving chip 10 includes a first power terminal 11 and a second power terminal 12. An analog power voltage AVDD is applied to the power terminal 11 of the driving chip 10, and a ground voltage VSS is applied to the second power terminal 12 of the driving chip 10. When current flowing through the first power terminal 11 is IA (In=IA), power consumption of an LCD panel is defined as AVDD×IA. Also, power consumption of the driving chip 10 is defined as AVDD×IA.
As LCD panels have been manufactured with increasingly large-scaled size, their power consumption has also increased and so various efforts for driving the LCD panel in a high speed has been developed so as to enhance image display quality. In order to enhance image display quality, the voltage level of the analog power voltage AVDD has been increased. For example, when the analog power voltage AVDD is about 15 V, the voltage difference between the analog power voltage AVDD and a ground voltage VSS increases which causes power consumption to increase. The increased power consumption may induce an increase of the operation temperature of the LCD panel that may cause an operation error in the LCD apparatus.